Aresia Prince
Background Aresia was born during one of her mom Diana's unofficial & overstayed visits to Man’s World. While in Europe, she met & fell in love with a fellow fighter Stephen. Shortly after, she became pregnant with his child & gave birth to Aresia. Right after Aresia was born, Stephen revealed himself as Steppenwolf, the uncle of Darkseid. He was tasked with bringing Aresia back to him Diana, still recovering from giving birth, beat his ass. He eventually retreated to Apokalypse, vowing revenge & Diana took Aresia to be raised in Themyscira. She spent her first 6 years of life training & learning from all the mentors until her mom traveled to Man’s World as a liaison. Aresia stayed in Themyscira for 2 weeks before Diana brought her there to split her time between their home & Man’s World. With her Amazonian & Apokolyptic physiology, along with training from other members of the Justice League, Aresia became a force to be reckoned with. At 11, she began fighting as Fury & joined the Titans shortly after as one of its strongest members. She stayed for 3 years before she thought of quitting. Instead, she formed “The Team” with Dick, Victor & Barbara at 15. The Team would go on secret missions that the Justice League & Titans couldn't or refused to do. She was never one to stick with the rules so this was perfect for her. Relationships Diana Prince: Mother & mentor. They are very close as she was solely raised by her until Bruce adopted her due to her father joining forced with Darkseid. Aresia was angry at her mom for giving the Wonder Girl mantle to Donna instead of her. Lyta Trevor: Half sister. She’s very protective of Lyta. Bruce Wayne: Adopted father. He began dating her mom when she was 8 & on their 2 year anniversary, he adopted her. She considers him to be her real dad in every way as never really knowing her biological dad. After his & Diana’s break up, she would still frequently stay with them. Dolphin: Best friend. Rose Wilson: Best friend. [[Stephanie Brown|'Stephanie Brown']]: Best friend. Aresia’s adopted dad technically became Stephanie’s guardian when she was 18. Jason Todd: Adopted brother. Aresia is his only sibling that was adopted by Bruce as a co parent & not individually. Growing up, they got in a trouble a lot together. They consider each other to be their other halves. Donna Troy: Adversary & adopted aunt. Aresia doesn’t like Donna because she got to become Wonder Girl, Donna hasn’t earned the right to be an Amazon & they had different personalities. Donna is also jealous of Aresia’s close relationship with Jason. Romantic Relationships Roy Harper: Aresia thinks it was the bad boy persona about Roy that led to her being attracted to him. Five months after he returned, they started a sexual relationship at 20 but later said they had been in a real relationship the whole time. They fueled each other’s bad habits & were prone to bad tempers. They got in plenty of fights, sometimes physical but would have sex after. Roy ended it a little over a year as he felt the relationship was even too toxic for him. Christopher Kent: Personality * Determined * Stubborn * Goofy * Independent * Assertive * Confident * Caring Powers & Abilities * Amazonian Physiology ** Enhanced Intellect ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Agility ** Immortality ** Self-Sustenance: If she is on Themyscira, she does not require any kind of nourishment to maintain her health & vitality. * Amazonian Training ** Archery ** Equestrianism ** Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) ** Swordsmanship * Leadership Trivia Notes * In Earth 2, Diana & Steppenwolf have daughter named Donna of Amazon Island that goes by the mantle of Fury. Donna was already taken by Donna Tory, so her name is Aresia. * Her name comes from Aresia on Justice League Unlimited, who is a version of Fury. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Titans Category:The Team Category:Amazons Category:Bat Family Category:No residence Category:Aliens Category:Apokolips